


Held Constant

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although I've travelled far, I always hold a place for you in my heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Constant

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lyrics challenge; the lyrics in the summary are from Tracy Chapman's "The Promise." This can be considered part 10 of my Refuge series, though it stands well on its own.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 07/08/2004_  
> 

_ **Held Constant** _

I don't dare move... the one time I opened my eyes was enough to tell me I wasn't on Enterprise or the Xindi weapon... or any Earth I know. If not for the unrelenting pain, I'd call it a hallucination, a nightmare...

I just need to stay alive. I know I'm alone here, but don't know where 'here' is, exactly... or _when_. Has it been days, weeks... longer?

I didn't expect to survive. It's probably assumed I didn't. I can only trust that Malcolm's heart tells him otherwise... and he follows it to find me...

...still longing for him.

 

~the end~


End file.
